


Hanakotoba: Gardenia

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Chiacchierate sul futuro, Chrome ti amo ma anche meno, Fluff, Linguaggio dei fiori, M/M, blushing Gen, blushing Senkuu, hand-holding, idioti innamorati, personaggi leggermente ooc, sengen, soft, stupido zucchero filato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: Hanakotoba (花言葉) è la parola giapponese con cui si indica il linguaggio dei fiori. In questa pratica, alle piante vengono assegnati dei messaggi e dei codici. [...] Sono destinate a decifrare le emozioni e a comunicarle direttamente al destinatario o a chi li osserva senza il bisogno di utilizzare parole."Gen non sapeva ancora cosa provasse per Senkuu, quindi aveva deciso di lasciare che la natura parlasse per lui.





	Hanakotoba: Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> Kuchinashi - Gardenia jasminoides: Secondo l'Hanakotoba, questo fiore significa amore segreto. Su un sito con l'interpretazione del significato dei fiori in italiano, c'è scritto che questo fiore simboleggia la sincerità in amore, la purezza ma anche la seduzione.
> 
> La storia contiene spoiler, quindi se guardi solo l'anime o non hai letto qualche capitolo, questa storia potrebbe rovinarti la sorpresa di qualche evento minore della storia.
> 
> Non ha una vera ambientazione, ma se proprio vogliamo indicarla è successiva alla macchina dello zucchero filato ma prima della battaglia contro Tsukasa.

Ormai era diventata una consuetudine. Dopo aver cenato, alcune ore prima di andare a dormire, Senkuu e Gen parlavano in privato di qualsiasi cosa passasse loro per la testa. Erano gli unici al Villaggio Ishigami ad essere stati pietrificati e ad aver vissuto nel mondo prima della grande catastrofe. Si sentivano entrambi liberi di fare riferimenti a videogiochi e ad altre cose dei loro tempi senza dover spiegare cosa fossero. Era una bella sensazione, come quando eri in un altro paese e finalmente incontravi qualcuno che parlava la tua lingua madre. 

Senkuu non lo avrebbe ammesso a voce alta, ma gli faceva bene parlare del passato o di ciò che era orgoglioso di aver fatto. Era vero, poteva condividere solo i suoi esperimenti o qualche frase dai libri che aveva letto con trasporto fino ad assorbire le sue nozioni, tuttavia al suo interlocutore non sembravano dare fastidio tali argomenti. Senkuu sapeva che fosse un libro aperto per Gen. Erano passati mesi dal loro primo incontro ormai e ancora si stupiva di come il Mentalista riuscisse a leggere le persone, quasi come se avesse un manuale di istruzioni sul funzionamento degli esseri umani e della loro psiche. Tuttavia lo stesso non era per Senkuu. Poteva provare ad analizzare i suoi comportamenti ma alla fine avrebbe sempre protetto i suoi segreti, come la luna che ha un lato che non mostra mai a nessuno. 

Gen invece si stava impegnando per farsi accettare da tutti, anche se continuavano a guardarlo come un estraneo. Non poteva biasimarli in fondo. Nonostante il duro lavoro per il regno della Scienza, gli piaceva stare al Villaggio. Spesso faceva dei giochi di prestigio per intrattenere i bambini e gli anziani, inoltre nessuno aveva più provato ad ucciderlo, quindi poteva dirsi soddisfatto.

Poi c'era Senkuu.  
Lo avrebbe ascoltato per ore, amava vedere con quanta passione parlava di scienza o di qualsiasi altra cosa. Poteva essere molto sincero e non saper mentire per ottenere ciò che voleva ma si vedeva quanto credesse in se stesso e allo stesso tempo apprezzasse la collaborazione di tutti. Era un leader, non un dittatore. Voleva salvare il mondo e allo stesso tempo lasciarlo ad altri per paura di rovinarlo.

A Gen piaceva. Non sapeva ancora in quali termini ma più guardava ciò che Senkuu aveva costruito dal nulla e più si ritrovava ad arrossire. Passare del tempo aggiuntivo con lui gli faceva male e bene contemporaneamente. Ogni volta che lo guardava parlare della sua infanzia e degli esperimenti che faceva quando era solo alle elementari, Gen non poteva far altro che chiedersi come sarebbero state le loro vite se si fossero conosciuti prima. Percepire l'entusiasmo di Senkuu per concetti che ora conosceva fin troppo bene era come quando un bambino scopriva come funzionava un interruttore ed era convinto di poter dominare la luce.

Perso nelle sue considerazioni, quasi non lo sentì sedersi accanto a lui sul pavimento del laboratorio, dove si incontravano per poi andare ai propri posti a dormire.  
"Oggi sei sparito a un certo punto," gli disse Senkuu e solo allora Gen si girò a guardarlo. Aprì la bocca per parlare ma la richiuse, non sapendo cosa dire. Cambiò posizione e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, alzando il braccio destro e accarezzandogli la guancia.

Il cuore gli martellava contro le costole mentre gli sfiorava ora l'orecchio con le punta delle dita. Senkuu era immobile. Aveva subito perso la sua espressione stupita per il contatto, ora si limitava a fissarlo e ad aspettare. Non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, ma non aveva motivo di opporsi al suo tocco delicato. 

La mano di Gen era calda e le dita sottili - ora leggermente più ruvide per via dei calli per il lavoro manuale che svolgeva - scorrevano sulla sua pelle fino a raggiungere le cicatrici lasciate dalla pietrificazione sulle sopracciglia, per poi tornare alla punta dell'orecchio, ora arrossata.  
Anche le guance di Senkuu erano più rosse rispetto a prima. 

Gen estrasse dalla manica e fece passare dietro l'orecchio dello scienziato un fiore bianco dai petali larghi. Glielo porse.  
"Suika-chan mi ha accompagnato al suo campo preferito di fiori, ne avevo bisogno," spiegò rapido, appoggiando entrambe le mani sul pavimento. Il fiore era caduto davanti a Senkuu.  
Il ragazzo si sistemò, assumendo la stessa posizione di Gen e lo raccolse, con delicatezza, contando per un attimo i suoi petali. Non ricordava il nome di quel fiore, il suo colore lo stava traendo in inganno. 

"Senkuu-Chan…" bisbigliò Gen ma non ebbe la forza di continuare la frase. Senkuu non lo sforzò, non tentò di indovinare cosa volesse dirgli. Si limitò a fissare il fiore in silenzio.  
"La prossima volta ti avviso quando mi allont…" disse alla fine, inarcandosi in avanti, lasciando le mani sfiorare quella di Senkuu. "Scusa!" sbottò, allontanando di riflesso il braccio ma Senkuu lo bloccò, stringendo la propria mano attorno alla sua. Il fiore cadde di nuovo a terra. 

"Non preoccuparti," pronunciò ma non lasciò la presa. Gen voleva sorridere per il suo gesto dolce ma sentire la mano di Senkuu attorno al suo polso, gli rendeva impossibile qualsiasi pensiero coerente. Senkuu invece aveva distolto lo sguardo come se fosse imbarazzato dalla propria avvenenza. 

"Ci… Ci Possiamo sdraiare un attimo? Mi fanno male le gambe in questa posizione!" propose Gen, sottraendosi a malincuore dalla sua presa.  
Socchiuse la bocca e respirò. Il nodo che gli stringeva la gola da ore era ancora presente, ma si sforzò di sorridere mentre si sistemava sul pavimento. Senkuu non protestò, non chiese spiegazioni. Lui non avrebbe saputo formulare le domande e all'altro mancavano per ora le risposte.  
Si limitò a copiare i suoi movimenti e a stendersi supino accanto a lui. 

Gen sgranò appena gli occhi quando si rese conto che da quella posizione riuscivano a vedere parte della luna fuori dalla finestra. Si chiese se glielo dovesse far notare.  
Senkuu si girò a guardarlo, ma Gen non se ne accorse, allora appoggiò la sua mano su quella del Mentalista che sussultò in silenzio. 

Gen si girò immediatamente e incrociò il suo sguardo. Non sapeva neanche lui come avesse fatto a non arrossire fino a quel momento, ma ormai non poteva più trattenersi. Gli occhi di Senkuu erano fissi su di lui, non aveva nessuna traccia di fastidio, irritazione, sarcasmo o disinteresse sul volto. Lo guardava con un sorriso abbozzato, che ammorbidiva i suoi tratti. Senza riflettere ulteriormente, Gen ruotò il polso e fece combaciare il palmo della mano di Senkuu con il proprio. L'altro ragazzo non la trovò una mossa azzardata, lo lasciò fare, impegnato com'era a guardarlo. 

"La cicatrice che hai… Quella sulla guancia," iniziò ma si fermò a prendere fiato come se all'improvviso non riuscisse a respirare. "Nel futuro, quando tornerai a lavorare come Mentalista in TV… Non ti darà fastidio?" Gli chiese, distogliendo lo sguardo alla fine. 

Il futuro.  
Gen aveva smesso di pensare al futuro. Aveva fede nella scienza e in Senkuu, non aveva ragione di credere che il futuro non sarebbe stato migliore e una versione evoluta dello Stone World. La cicatrice però, se avesse potuto scegliere, non avrebbe fatto parte di quello scenario. Spesso gli prudeva e di certo era più profonda di quelle che Senkuu aveva sulla fronte. Però era così contento di essere stato liberato dalla pietra. Era così contento di tenere la sua mano stretta attorno a quella di Senkuu. 

"No, non ci ho mai pensato," rispose alla fine, girandosi sul fianco sinistro e sistemando la guancia sul pavimento. Sollevò appena lo sguardo per fissare meglio il viso di Senkuu. La luce del fuoco per fortuna non ostacolava la sua osservazione, cosa che invece facevano i capelli che gli finirono in piena faccia e dovette spostarli con la mano destra prima di interrompere quel momento.  
Si chiese come mai Senkuu avesse fatto quella domanda… forse pensava che avere una cicatrice ti rendesse più brutto? No, Senkuu non aveva questi pregiudizi.  
"Le tue… le tue cicatrici sono… belle," ammise Gen, fissandole ancora una volta. 

Senkuu sollevò lo sguardo come se volesse controllarle o addirittura muovere la mano libera per sfiorarle ma alla fine si limitò a fare una smorfia.  
"Kukuku… Sembrano due corna!" ridacchiò, confessando finalmente cosa avesse pensato delle sue cicatrici fin dalla prima volta che le aveva viste nel riflesso del fiume.  
"Non è vero!" ribatté prontamente Gen, non riuscendo a trattenersi dal ridere. Senkuu sorrise nel notare Gen ridere ma lui ancora una volta non se ne rese conto. 

Le loro mani erano ancora unite, il fiore giaceva ancora dimenticato sul pavimento accanto a loro.  
Quando le risate di Gen sfumarono e si confusero col vociare degli abitanti del villaggio che ormai si preparavano ad andare a dormire, Gen non voleva che si separassero ma non riusciva a dirlo. 

Eppure mentire per lui era naturale come respirare. Anche se a dire il vero in quel momento il respiro non era regolare. Senkuu lo guardò con le labbra chiuse in una specie di smorfia che Gen trovò adorabile e lo spinse ad avvicinarsi a Senkuu, pur sentendo dentro di lui l'impulso di non farlo. Tra i due impulsi, vinse il primo. Il più forte dei due. In quel momento però Senkuu alzò il braccio e sollevò anche quello di Gen verso il soffitto. 

"Sai… fin dai tempi dei Romani…"  
Gen socchiuse gli occhi, desiderando di tornare a qualche secondo prima dell'improvvisata lezione di storia.  
Senkuu non smise però. Ruotò il polso e alzò anche il braccio sinistro per indicare un dito in particolare. L'anulare.  
"Credevano che da qui partisse una vena…" spiegò, premendo la punta del suo dito lungo la lunghezza dell'anulare della mano sinistra di Gen. "... Che attraversasse la mano, il polso," elencò, percorrendo il percorso descritto con i polpastrelli sulle vesti di Gen che sussultò al contatto ma non lo si oppose. "... L'avambraccio, incavo del gomito," proseguì con le parole e con le dita per la stessa strada. "Il braccio… secondo gli antichi e ancora oggi in Occidente, questa vena, l'unica ad avere un percorso simile, dall'anulare sinistro arriva fino al cuore," aggiunse e poggiò il palmo della mano al petto di Gen.  
Senkuu si interruppe, fissando gli occhi dell'altro ragazzo che a sua volta fece la stessa cosa con quelli di Senkuu. Solo quando sentirono i muscoli del collo tirare per la posizione scomoda, abbassarono lo sguardo. "Per questo quando si parla di promessa di matrimonio o di amore gli anelli si indossano a questo dito," concluse con un fil di voce lo scienziato. 

Gen non riusciva a dire nulla. Non poteva dire nulla. Se avesse parlato, forse Senkuu avrebbe capito di aver fatto una cosa totalmente illogica e romantica.  
Però il suo cuore stava battendo più velocemente.  
Si chiese se Senkuu lo riuscisse a sentire attraverso la stoffa di quei vestiti che avrebbe preferito non avere addosso in quel momento. Sentiva il calore dell'altro accanto a sé, il suo tocco ancora presente. Non riusciva a non guardare i dettagli del suo viso magro, le labbra ora socchiuse, gli occhi fissi su di lui, l'espressione priva di malizia.  
Essere accanto a Senkuu lo rendeva sia felice che agitato e anche se non aveva avuto molte esperienze, non aveva dubbi su cosa stesse provando al momento.  
Allora quando ci si innamorava, era questo che si sentiva. I libri non davano giustizia alla girandola di emozioni che scuotevano l'animo di chi realizzava di essersi innamorato. 

Sperava che Senkuu non avesse detto altro perché di certo non avrebbe potuto ascoltarlo. Passò la punta della lingua sulle labbra per inumidirle e, sebbene provasse a muoversi, non voleva farlo davvero. 

Sembrava quasi che gli stesse leggendo nel pensiero, quando Senkuu strinse la sua mano destra in quella di Gen quasi a confermargli non solo di essere ancora lì, ma anche di sentire ogni battito accelerato e forse anche di sapere che ne fosse lui la causa. Allontanò però quella che aveva poggiato sul suo cuore. 

"Tu lo indosserai mai un anello lì?" chiese Gen senza fiato. Deglutì e si imbarazzò quando si rese conto che le sue mani - compresa quella ancora stretta in quella di Senkuu - fossero sudate.  
Senkuu però non si allontanò. Si mise supino a guardare il soffitto, mettendo fine a quel contatto visivo prolungato. Il suo petto si alzava e si sollevava lentamente, condividendo con Gen l'impressione che era difficile respirare. 

Dopo qualche minuto che Gen trascorse con gli occhi chiusi per calmarsi e cercare di usare la logica per dimenticarsi di aver capito i suoi sentimenti, Senkuu lasciò la sua mano per potersi dare la spinta e sedersi a gambe incrociate. Portò una mano all'orecchio come era solito fare e guardò davanti a sé.  
"Mah... Chi lo sa… Forse una persona che potrebbe piacermi c'è nell'universo. Forse un giorno avrò il tempo di godermi una cosa illogica come l'amore. Tu?" 

"Aspetterò quel momento," rispose senza esitazione Gen, sedendosi anche lui nella stessa posizione di Senkuu. "Intendo il momento dell'anello… Devo prima trovare la persona adatta." 

Senku inarcò un sopracciglio, non nascondendo la sua curiosità.  
"Se tornassi da Tsukasa, potresti resuscitare… aspetta, cos'era? L'Harem di Idol?" 

Gen impalladì.  
"Ma no, quale harem! Come se potessi gestirlo! Assolutamente no!" esclamò, agitando le braccia. Le ampie maniche viola svolazzarono, seguendo i suoi movimenti goffi.  
Maledetto Senkuu che ricordava ogni cosa! Neanche lo stesso Gen ricordava più ciò che aveva detto al loro primo incontro.  
Il Mentalista, per spostare l'attenzione da quel discorso, ebbe un'idea.  
Si sporse in avanti e, facendo leva sulle ginocchia, si avvicinò fino a fermarsi tra le gambe di Senkuu. Con entrambe le mani gli afferrò il viso e lo scienziato aprì la bocca per la sorpresa. 

"Quando vorrò dire alla persona con cui voglio condividere il resto dei miei giorni, le accarezzerò il viso così per poterla tenere ferma e guardarla negli occhi," illustrò. Dopo qualche minuto, abbassò la fronte e l'appoggiò a quella di Senkuu, che ancora una volta non lo fermò. Entrambi in quell'istante chiusero gli occhi. "Poi lascerò che i nostri respiri si fondano, che i nostri cuori si sincronizzino perché voglio questo, ho sempre sognato qualcosa di così romantico. Tutti si meritano di provare una cosa pazzesca come l'amore. Sono sempre stato solo. Le persone mi escludevano. Non avevo amici, solo colleghi. Non ho mai avuto nessuno che si preoccupasse di me, se non i miei genitori quando venivo pagato. Per una volta voglio essere amato e voglio amare, ecco perché…" confessò per la prima volta a voce alta cosa aveva subito a una persona che conosceva e si sentì davvero leggero. Lui si fidava di Senkuu-persona, non solo di Senkuu-scienziato e la cosa gli faceva paura. Però la fiducia era un elemento indispensabile per i rapporti umani. 

Tacque, sentendo le labbra pizzicare e il respiro di Senkuu contro la bocca. Bastava un solo movimento e non avrebbe parlato per qualche minuto o avrebbe rovinato tutto. "Ecco perché quando sarò pronto di dire alla persona con cui voglio passare il resto della mia vita, la guarderò negli occhi e le dirò che, anche se non sono la persona perfetta e che l'anima gemella è statisticamente impossibile da incontrare nel lasso di tempo della vita media umana e che molto probabilmente saremo in due a imparare come si vive in coppia, ma le dirò: io ti…"

"Ragazzi volete un po' di zucchero filato? I bambini ce lo hanno chiesto e come potevamo dire di no?" domandò Chrome, entrando nella stanza con entrambe le mani occupate. Senkuu e Gen si allontanarono in fretta di almeno una trentina di centimetri. Chrome non li notò dato che era occupato a controllare di non aver toccato nulla con quel dolce appiccicoso. Uno era già mezzo mangiucchiato mentre il bastoncino dell'altro sorreggeva a fatica il peso di quella che sembrava esserne una doppia razione. 

Gen si portò una mano al petto nel tentativo di calmarsi e di sedare la sua rabbia crescente. Stava andando tutto dannatamente bene. Troppo bene per essere vero. 

"Zucchero filato?" chiese sbigottito, realizzando ogni secondo che passava quanto grave fosse l'interruzione di Chrome. Era quasi tra le braccia di Senkuu, stava per dirgli che lo amava, seppure con una confessione indiretta, forse Senkuu lo avrebbe allontanato, forse lo avrebbe baciato. Avrebbe molto probabilmente sentito le labbra che aveva fissato per ore sulle proprie e solo a causa del pessimo tempismo di Chrome non era successo nulla. "Zucchero filato. Hai voluto portarci dello zucchero filato. Davvero dello zucchero filato? Adesso?" 

Chrome si avvicinò ai due e porse il bastoncino a Senkuu che non mosse un dito per raccoglierlo e che si limitò a osservarlo accigliato. Gen sorrise, arrossendo a tale reazione. Anche lui avrebbe voluto che non ci fosse stata nessuna interruzione. "Sì! Pensate, lo ha anche mangiato Kinrou!" raccontò, non riuscendo a cogliere l'atmosfera in quella stanza. "Per una volta non ha detto," riassunse, impostandosi come il maggiore dei due fratelli alla guardia del villaggio, "Le regole sono le regole."  
Tuttavia il suo pallido tentativo di imitazione non fece ridere nessuno se non lo stesso Chrome che diede un altro morso al suo dolce. Quando finì di masticarlo, si rese conto che aveva ancora in mano la porzione dei due. "Che ho fatto? Non volevate lo zucchero filato?" 

"Lo zucchero filato," ripeté ancora Gen mentre si rimetteva in piedi. "È meglio che vada o davvero finisce male," commentò a voce così bassa che solo Senkuu riuscì a capire cosa avesse detto. Allora l'altro ragazzo si alzò e afferrò per il polso Gen che lo fissò, non riuscendo a capire cosa avesse intenzione di fare e con l'altra fece segno a Chrome di passargli la più recente invenzione dello stone world, ormai quasi sgonfio. 

"Grazie del pensiero, Chrome. Raggiungi pure gli altri!"  
Gen guardò in cagnesco l'entrata del laboratorio e solo quando Chrome uscì, si girò verso Senkuu che staccò un pezzo di zucchero filato e lo tese davanti alla bocca del Mentalista. 

"Di' Aaaah," gli impose. Non c'era traccia di imbarazzo, forse Senkuu non si era accorto di cosa stesse facendo. Gen si bloccò a osservare l'espressione dell'altro, le sue dita e i filamenti del dolce che gli penzolavano davanti ma aprì la bocca, cercando di non andare nel panico dato che stava usando le sue dita per avvicinare qualcosa alle sue labbra.  
Le sue dita avrebbero sfiorato le sue labbra.  
Si lasciò imboccare, godendo anche del fugace tocco di Senkuu. Mentre Gen masticava, lo scienziato ne staccò un pezzetto e lo mangiò.  
Continuarono a mangiare in silenzio, sfoltendo la nuvola rosa. "Grazie, mi dispiace non aver terminato quel discorso." 

Senkuu, intento a fissare lo zucchero filato, annuì. "Avrai tempo di dirmelo. Cioè di raccontarmi cosa dirai alla persona che ti interessa."  
"Sì, assolutamente!" convenne Gen e staccò un pezzo del dolce. Si risedettero a terra, il fiore era accanto a Senkuu, quasi come se non volesse perderlo di vista. Erano seduti dove per poco Gen non gli aveva confessato cosa provava, dove ancor prima aveva realizzato i propri sentimenti. 

"La luna è splendida stasera," esclamò Gen, deciso a non dover sprecare neanche la più stupida delle occasioni per parlare con Senkuu.  
"Già, veglia su di noi e lo farà anche quando lo Stone World sarà solo un ricordo."  
"Ce la faremo," convenne Gen e Senkuu gli passò il braccio libero attorno alla vita. Gen distolse lo sguardo, sentendo le emozioni sommergerlo, ma l'altro ragazzo continuò.  
"Certo che ce la faremo, insieme possiamo fare tutto".

Le labbra di Gen si curvarono in un sorriso e il suo sguardo ricadde sul suo anulare sinistro. Chissà come sarebbe stato sentire i loro nomi incisi nell'oro contro la propria pelle. 

Già, insieme avrebbero fatto di tutto.


End file.
